


Superheroes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, Superheroes, The Justice League, Twitcam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys do a twitcam and things go crazy... Something random that I came up with. Mostly Ziall with a tiny bit of Larry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that randomly came to me and wouldn't leave me alone so here i am writing it. It's mostly Ziall but there are some slight Larry moments. This is mostly craziness in my opinion but I hope you enjoy :)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall's Pov:

 

Louis was chasing Harry around Liam's flat like maniac, trying desperately to get his precious lollipop back from the curly haired boy. I laughed at the pair as they continued this for about a couple more minutes until finally Liam stepped in.

"Cut it out boys," he said in his Daddy direction voice. 

Both Harry and Louis stopped to a halt, before Louis could about to complain about his lollipop Liam turned to Harry and grabbed the sweet handed it to Lou and walked off. Louis of course couldn't hold back the tongue he stuck out at Harry once Liam had left. That of course led Harry to say something dirty about Louis' tongue and what he would do if Lou couldn't control it. By that time I stopped listening because Zayn had walked in.

Me being me, I internally swooned as he flashed me a smile and sat next to me watching the banter/flirting happening between Harry and Louis. I have had a tiny crush on Zayn for a while but i was certain I could handle it. I was sure it would go away soon. I internally sighed knowing that the crush would not fade anytime soon, I was in simply infatuated with my best mate, no way around it.

I was pulled from my little rant when Liam waltzed into the room and announced he was doing a twitcam once again. I jumped up hoping to escape my thoughts and I followed Liam to his room where his laptop was located. After getting everything set up we said hi to the fans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn's Pov:

 

Liam was once again doing a twitcam, this was nothing new what was new was how fast and willing Niall was to join him. I felt something stir in me, I didn't like the feeling one bit. After about ten minutes after the had left I decided to join them. Surprisingly enough Harry and Louis had stopped from their disgustingly cute cuddling to join the twitcam as well.

I came from behind Niall and waved at the camera and plopped on the bed where the boys had situated. I scanned the questions and comments and found one that was interesting.

"Hey lads look at this one," I said as I pointed at the request.

It said we should pretend to be superheroes, two of us from Marvel and 3 from DC, and fight against each other. I smiled at the request enjoying something out of the ordinary. Of course Lou was on board with him being as crazy as he was. Harry grinned getting an evil look in his eyes, Liam looked like he already knew who he had chosen who he was going to be. 

"SUPERMAN!!!!" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs as he pretended to fly around the room.

"I want to be Flash" Harry pipped up and started running around in a circle. Niall laughed at the two, clearly enjoying the entertainment. I couldn't seem to stop myself from sneaking glances at Niall whenever he laughed, he just had an amazing look on his face leaving my heart pounding and butterflies in my stomach, and as cheesy as that sounded it was true.

I had long ago accepted that i was in love with Niall, but had kept my feelings hidden in fear of rejection. I didn't want to loose Niall, he was too important to risk him hating me if i revealed my feelings. 

"I wan' to be the Hulk!" Niall chirped out. He jumped up on the bed growling out how he was going to smash everything in sight. While this was happening I had lost track of Liam, then I saw the bedroom door swing open. There was Liam Payne in a black batman shirt and cape yelling, "I'm Batman!"

As calm as Liam was most of the time he couldn't help but fanboy when it came to batman. I chuckled deciding to pipe in and declare my super hero choice. I decided to go with one of my favorites, "Iron Man!!!" I yelled. I also chose this because i knew that if I was a Marvel character then I would get to be with Niall.

Once I had declared this we split up into teams, Marvel against DC. We all quickly grabbed the pillow closest to us and started the most epic pillow fight. By this time we had all but forgotten about the fact that we were doing a twitcam.

In the end we called a truce, and then Louis suggested we join forces against all "evil". We agreed and tried to think up a name to call our super hero team. Ni and Haz argued over naming the team Avengers or the Justice League.

Lou jumped into the argument suggesting we mix Avengers, the Justice League, and One Direction. That eventually led to another playfully argument.

"How about One Avenging League of Direction Justice?"

"No! it has to be One Direction League of Justice Avengers"

"That's Stupid Lou! That's just listing 'em off instead of mixing 'em!"

"NO it's an amazing name that should be chosen"

This continued for a couple of minutes until finally we chose The Avenging League of One Direction. In my opinion all names sounded the same so it really didnt matter. We finished the twitcam and all headed towards the living room to rest after all the commotion.

This of course led to my continuous stares at Niall and the terrible feeling, from when Niall first volunteered to go with Liam to do the twitcam, to come back. Currently Niall was snuggled up to Liam happily chatting away with the lads as if the cuddling wasn't a problem. I couldn't stop myself from slightly glaring at Liam. The longer the stayed that way the angrier I became, after a little while longer I couldn't stand it. I got up from the sofa and mumbled to the lads that i was headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall's Pov:

 

Zayn looked slightly off as he practically raced out of Liam's flat. Liam leaned his head towards my ear and whispered "Go check on him, he looked angry." I nodded, got up, said my goodbyes to the lads and went to Zayn's flat.

I used the key Zayn gave me and opened the door to his flat. I found him curled up on the sofa sulking as the light from the telly lit up his face. He didn't seem to notice my presence till I greeted him. The look on his face showed that he was not happy I was there, this confused me. I hadn't done anything to him why was he angry with me?

"Why are you here?" Zayn grumbled at him.

"To figure out why your so angry all of a sudden."

"Why should you care? Why don't you go back to Liam, that's obviously where you want to be."

His comment further confused me. "What does that mean?" I spat back at him.

"Nothing just leave me alone."

"No now tell me Zayn."

"NO"

This pissed me off even more so I stomped in front of him wrenching him off the couch and I asked him once again "What. The. Hell. Does. That. Mean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn's Pov:

 

If I wasn't so angry at the moment I would have marveled at how Niall was extremely hot when he was angry. I hadn't meant to let the whole Liam situation slip out but it did so I decided if I had let that slip might as well confess the rest. 

"WHAT IT MEANS IS THAT YOU AND LIAM HAVE BEEN ACTING ALL LOVEY DOVEY LATELY AND I AM NOT A FAN OF IT!"

"SO WHAT IF WE ARE!?!?! WHY DO YOU CARE???"

"BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU NIALL!!! I can't stand the idea of you with someone else!"

With that confession I collapsed on the couch and hung my head into my hands waiting for the rejection that was bound to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Niall's Pov:

 

I was shocked at Zayn's confession, I stared as he covered his face with his hands. After a few seconds I finally grasped the fact that Zayn Was In Love With Me. I couldn't stop the grin from spreading on my face. I tried removing Zayn's hands from his face but he refused to move them. 

"Niall get it over with please, just reject me so I can wallow in self pity."

After that I decided I was tired of him hiding so I roughly pulled him off the couch, cupped his face and kissed him hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zayn's Pov:

 

He was kissing me, it was amazing. I kissed back just as roughly and weaved my hands into his hair slightly pulling. I absolutely loved the groan I got in response. We pulled away both out of breath.

Niall smiled at me and said "You're an idiot mate, I love you too." And with that I decided my life was perfect now that I had him by my side.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
